powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Eriedrone
is the Karo, who ruled the Sagittarius Constellation system. He aimed to drain 88 Star System of their Planesium. Character History Facing the Kyurangers Eriedrone oversaw Jark Matter's subjugation of the planet Crotus. His forces, however, were unable to prevent the initial three Kyurangers from allowing numerous civilians to escape Jark Matter's grip. This was realized by the Shogun, Don Armage, who blasted Eriedrone back when the Karo contacted him to announce the joyous news of the conquest. Ordered by Don Armage to eliminate the insurgents, Eriedrone had his Big Moraimarz go to hunt the Kyurangers down on Jagjag. Ultimately, however, Eriedrone only succeeded in providing the trial by fire which caused a further two Kyurangers to emerge, making a combination of five Voyagers to form KyurenOh which destroyed the Tsuyoindaver that Eriedrone sent against them on Jagjag's moon. Zigama On Zigama, Eriedrone engaged Oushi Black, Kajiki Yellow, Chameleon Green, and Ookami Blue, easily overwhelming the incomplete team whom were forced to fall back in their Kyutama. Stinger Discovering the presence of a new Kyuranger attacking the others on Needle, Eriedrone realized that he could be made to serve Jark Matter. Appearing before this Stinger, Eriedrone recruited him to the Shogunate. Though the seven-man Kyuranger team would later depart the preserved Needle having destroyed the Moraimarz draining its Planet Jume, Eriedrone was assured by Stinger that they would not escape him this time. Fantasizing about fighting against Jark Matter herself, Raptor 283 envisioned saving the Kyurangers from Eriedrone. Learning that the Kyurangers had arrived on Earth, Eriedrone and Stinger were ordered by Don Armage to eliminate the rebels at any cost lest they discover the planet's secret. Death Post-mortem Shortly after Eriedrone's death, a wounded Tsuyoindaver, aspiring to take his place as Karo of the Ite System, challenged Sasori Orange to a duel only to be soundly defeated. Attempting to turn key I on planet Toki in the Tokei System, Lucky was engaged by an illusion of Eriedrone, whom he defeated with the new power of Taiyou Shishi Red. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Eriedrone just as powerful as any Karo is and it means he is the force to be reckoned with, easly overpowering Kyurangers at the beggining of their journey. However he would be no match for ones like Ikargen, Vice Shoguns or Don Armage himself. He possesses many powers and abilities such as: *He can release shock waves from his hands. *His body can enhance any kinds of static into electricity. *He possesses superhuman strength. Arsenal * : Eriedrone use an arrow & bow shaped halberd as a weapon which can shoot energy slash, turn into a giant bow and shoot thunder arrows, befitting the constellation system he rules. Profile *Height: 191cm *Weight: 172kg *Title: Karō of *Born: Ojikazo of *Category: Alloy Alien *Inrō: Right Shoulder *Aka: Hunter of the Space Behind the Scenes *His design is similar to Jaakuryu Talong from Boukenger. Portrayal *Eriedrone is voiced by , who had previously voiced as Yaiba of Darkness in Boukenger. *His suit actor is Yuichi Hachisuka (蜂須賀祐一, Hachisuka Yuichi),who will later portray the villainess Acanba in the season. Notes *He is themed after the constellation Sagittarius. **Coincidentally, the villains from the preceding season had a similarly themed base. *When he is transported the image of the Sagittarius Constellation appears similarly to how the Kyurangers transform. *His design motif is and Hattian stag statuette, with some elements of a Chinese Dragon *His name might be derived from the Chinese term for "Imperial Dragon". *He is the second villain from a Toei series to be themed after Sagittarius after Mitsuaki Gamou/Sagittarius (Nova) Zodiarts from Kamen Rider Fourze Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Sasori Orange Chapter" **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.25: The Boy's Determination on the Time Planet!'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' See also *''to be added'' References Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Aliens Category:Karo Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains